The Super Academy For Super Heroes
by Httyd4eva
Summary: super power AU. The teens and dragons attend a super hero high school together. With a super villain high school right next door, what could POSSIBLY go wrong? Fem! Hiccup, Hum! Dragons. Toothcup. inspired by the Thundermans, but not really a crossover. rating may change. rated T because, well, um, you know what? read the story and YOU can tell me why, k?
1. Chapter 1

**Characters:**

**Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third- girl**

**Toothless Thompson- boy**

**Aster Hofferson- boy**

**Snotlout Jorgenson- girl**

**Ruffnut Thorsron- girl**

**Tuffnut Thorston- boy**

**Fishlegs- boy**

**Hookfang- boy **

**Barf- boy**

**Belch- boy**

**Stormfly- girl**

**Meatlug- girl**

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third walked into the white and blue bricked building that she would be calling home for the next few years.

The Super Academy for Super Heroes. 'The finest academy for young superheroes,' is what the brochure read, but what she read from her father's expression was, 'the finest academy to get rid of you at.'

See, her relationship with her father was, how you say, straining.

They barely talked, barely made eye-contact and **never **saw eye-to-eye.

The only time they ever had been happy was when her mom was still alive, but that had been back when she was four, nine years had passed since her death and they'd barely moved on.

She had an easier time adjusting since she'd only known her four years despite their strong bond, but her father... After her mother died he could barely look at her without seeing the woman he'd known now for over twenty years and as a result focused more on working like 'good superheroes do' as he put it.

Her father was Stoick the Vast, the most famous superhero in the northern hemisphere with his best friend, Gobber the Belch, not that she was telling anyone that. As far as they were concerned she was just another to-be superhero.

She entered the building and was greeted by the sight of two boys running through what she assumed was the living room. One had red hair and **HUGE** muscles, he was chasing a lithe, slightly muscular boy with black hair and olive skin.

"Catch me if you can Hookfang (ooh, that rhymes)," laughed the black-haired one.

"Oh you can count on it toothless," replied the taller one, whom she presumed was Hookfang.

"Who's that?" asked Hookfang.

Toothless stopped running and turned to look at her, his heart stopped a moment as their eyes met, and he was crushed to the ground by the big, heaving mass that was….. Hookfang.

"Oof!" Was all he could say.

Hookfang got off him. He hopped up and brushed imaginary dust off his shirt, un-creasing it. He stretched out a hand.

"Thompson, Toothless Thompson," he said, flashing his pearly whites.

"Hiccup Haddock," she said, shaking his hand.

"Wooh," he said, " is it getting hot in here or is it just me?" He tugged at his collar as his face reddened and sweat dribbled down his neck.

"Actually, it's you," he looked a bit confused so she elaborated, "your butt's on fire."

"Huh?" he turned around and noticed that he was indeed on fire.

"AAAH!" he screamed, running around in circles.

Hiccup laughed and breathed ice on his, uh, hindquarters…..

"Thanks," he wheezed.

"No problem," she laughed.

He smiled.

"So, what's with your name?"

"Guess I could say the same, toothless?"

"Touché, okay, you answer my question I'll answer yours."

"My parents," her voice cracked, just a little, but enough for toothless to take note, "were in line to register my name, just as my dad picked up the pen I hiccupped, they thought it was cute and named me Hiccup, not that I'm complaining, I **was** about to be named Emmingarde. You?"

"My parents have a sick sense of humor, they see a toothless baby and name him toothless. Oh well, compared to my brother, I got of **easy**."

They laughed.

"So, excited?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's so exciting to think we're going to think we're going to be studying superheroism, even if we are all freshman," he replied.

It was true, this was the freshman grade. It only helped to add to hiccup's suspicion of her father wanting to get rid of her for years…

She went to the second story (there are five floors in the house including the ground floor, the next floor is the first story and so on, ok? And yes I know it's spelled storey, but my stupid computer's on American, for the dictionary, K?), which was where the girls were staying, as well as the third story, the fourth being an attic for spare and superhero stuff.

She walked along the corridor. The school gave students individual rooms because they'd learnt long back that fights between super-powered roommates _tended_ to get a bit, how you say, ugly.

She reached the room that was marked hers. She opened the door. It was a beautiful room. There were baby-blue walls with white flower designs. There was a blue rug, a four-poster bed made of maple, pistachio coloured drapes with a baby-blue blanket and honeydew-green pillows. There was a white desk and two, one blue, one white, bean bag chairs as well.

She laid her suitcase down and began unpacking.

This was the place she would call home for the next few years….

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**so? What'cha think? I know a lot of you are probably wondering about a lot of stuff, like, where's everyone? what do they look like? Will toothless and aster go to war for hiccup?**

**Answers: next chapter people. Mwah ha ha :3**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo;P**


	2. Chapter 2

Toothless marched into the second bedroom on the left side of the ground floor. The room was red and orange with two black leather chairs in the corner, a black bed and a black desk with a black rug. If he didn't know better he'd think this was the room of a super-villain.

There, in one of the couches sat the smirking figure of Hookfang, as if he'd been waiting for him.

"So, how's it going with the new girl?" he asked.

"Fine, no thanks to you, you butt laserer," he replied, pouting.

"Awww, come on, it couldn't have ended that bad," said Hookfang.

"okay, so I admit it could've gone a lot worse but I worried Hook," he said.

"Why?"

"Because, i-I think~"

"Oh no!"

"that I might, kinda, like her. A bit. Okay a lot," he admitted.

Hookfang jumped up and took toothless's hands and started dancing in a circle.

"Toothy's got a girlfriend, Toothy's got a girlfriend," he sang.

"She's **not** my girlfriend," said toothless, very red faced.

"Oh," Hookfang drooped his arms, before smiling once more, "Toothy's got a cru-ush, Toothy's got a cru-ush."

At this point toothless was very red faced.

"Seriously dude?" he said, "You may as well just write it all over school. Don't even think about it," he said, noticing Hookfang's growing grin.

"Chill dude, I'm just excited is all, I mean, I've known you since we were, like what? 1?"

"Actually I was a newborn when your mama brought you over," said toothless.

"Since you were a newborn. And not once have you **ever** had a crush."

"I know, I know, its just.. what if she has a boyfriend, I mean, someone that pretty is either taken, or a lesbian," he said.

"**OR**," said Hookfang, "Has an over-protective super-powered dad that scares normies away and has never met any other super heroes."

"That's kind of a big 'or'."

"So are yours, besides, you guys seemed to be hitting it of well."

"Yeah, but if you're right, then what happens if

a. she doesn't like me?

b. she falls in love with **another** superhero?

or c. just wants to be friends?"

"Then you go for it, no pain no gain, besides, what it if she does like you and you never find out because you never said anything, keeping quite is worse than being rejected tooth."

"I know," he sighed.

"So….."

"so….?"

"What're you going to do?"

he shrugged, "I don't know."

"Well you better figure something out before she's off the market for good."

"Yeah."

"….."

"….."

"….."

"….."

"….."

"I gotta unpack."

Hookfang snorted, "By yourself? Do you _**remember**_ what happened last time?"

Toothless shuddered, "Okay, will you please help me?"

Hookfang smirked, "As long as it prevents 'rise of the clothes II'

And they walked to toothless's room.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**so, what'cha think? FYI I realized that I forgot to put the dragon's surnames in, whoops =*_*=**

**well, you already know toothless's is Thompson,**

**then there's Hookfang Smith**

**Stormfly Anderson**

**Meatlug Payne**

**Barf Jonson**

**Belch Jonson**

**Heh heh, sorry I forgot. =*_*=**

**Anyways, those who want to know what happened the last time toothless unpacked things need not worry, I'll have it up soon, let's just say that if you look closely at the first chapter and the summary, you should get a fair-ish idea of how it started.**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo ;P**


	3. Chapter 3

Hiccup was on her bed reading a very interesting book from her favorite franchise, (oh you're going to love this) how to train your dragon. She truly admired the main character hiccup and how honest, loyal and forgiving he was. She was currently reading the sixth book for the, she stopped counting after 11th, time when she heard loud voices.

She opened her door and gasped.

Across the hall stood a big hulking figure, with short dark brown pony tails, one on each side of her head and a big mean face.

'oh no' she thought.

The girl stopped talking to the person beside her, a tall lanky blonde who carried a look of dimness in her eyes and turned to face hiccup.

"You!?" they said at the same time, pointing at each other.

Toothless and Hookfang came pounding up the stairs.

"What's the commotion about?" asked toothless.

"Snotlout," huffed hiccup, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning against the doorframe.

"Hiccup," she replied, doing the same.

"Wait, you two know each other?" asked toothless confused.

"'course I do, she **is** my cousin," said hiccup.

"What!?" shrieked toothless and Hookfang, looking between the two, not quite trusting their ears.

"I know, that's what I said when I found out," said Snotlout.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah, so let me get this straight, _you_," he pointed to hiccup, "share the same blood as _her_," he pointed at Snotlout.

"Yeah."

Toothless's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fainted, hiccup and Hookfang rushing forward to catch him.

"Oh look, hiccup the useless messed up yet again," jeered Snotlout as they carried him down the stairs to toothless's room.

His room was black obsidian with patches of green and blue here and there. They laid him down on the bed.

"So, Snotlout?" asked Hookfang to hiccup.

"We're not really close," said hiccup.

'no shit Sherlock,' thought Hookfang, who instead said, "really? I would _never'_ve guessed that."

"We're related via our mothers….. and fathers."

"Wow, so, double combo?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

"….."

"….."

"….."

"So, what're we gonna do 'bout him?" asked hiccup, gesturing to toothless.

"Ahhh, I've got just the trick," smirked Hookfang.

He walked over to toothless's side and used one of his super-powers, which was MEGA VOICE and yelled at approximately 152 decibels, which in all honesty was pretty low to hookfang.

"GET UP SLEEPY HEAD!"

toothless shot up like a rocket. His left arm sending a combustion at Hookfang who promptly dodged out of the way.

A full out war would've soon started, if not for the presence of hiccup.

"Hi hiccup," said toothless, a deep velvet shade of red.

"Hey tooth!" she smiled.

"Hiccup, I had the most awful nightmare, there was this big bulky pig-like girl," hiccup blushed knowing what was coming next, "and you said she was your cousin," he burst out laughing.

Hiccup cringed, "uh tooth, that wasn't a nightmare, as much as I wish it was," she added as a side comment, "Snotlout really is my cousin. On both sides-"

She was cut off by the sound of a thump and looked back to see that toothless'd fainted. Again.

"Maybe we should just leave him…." said Hookfang.

"Yeah, 'sides, its almost dinner, we should get going," she said.

He nodded and they left the room.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo **

**sorry it took so long, but here it is. I've been working on profiles and designs for all the characters, like the one above in the story's picture section, that's tooth and hiccup, which I'm sure you guessed. Yeah, I wasn't sure whether to use the one for toothless that had those two white sleeves, or the one without the two white sleeves. Btw, I know what your thinking, and yes, Tuff, Tooth, Aster and, uh, a few others =*.*= will be fighting for hiccup's affections. Also, quick question, you know how this is gonna be **_**loooooooong? **_**Is it concerning that even though there are tons of chapters left I've already started the sequel? Anywho….**

**-Httyd4eva**

**peace out yo;P **


	4. Chapter 4

Dinner started out pretty well, until everyone else arrived. It had been just Hiccup and Hookfang making small talk. Casual pleasantries were exchanged, bits about their lives like their parents, friends and family. She learned that Hookfang had apparently been toothless's best friend since the day toothless was born, back when Hookfang was only two months old. He learned about her mother's death and her and her father's strained relationship, though refrained from asking questions due to the bitter look she got from talking and thus assumed he was just another ordinary superhero.

Then, in walked the rest of the house, well, a few of them anyways…

Three blondes; one with piercing blue eyes, a crew cut, a blue tank top, white jeans and a white jacket; another with long, greasy hair and grey eyes, wearing a yellow t-shirt with a blue sleeveless jacket that looked like melted iron and ice blue jeans; and the last with a **big** belly, wearing a brown tunic and baggy black pants who also had blue eyes along with a weird hair-cut that made it look like he'd put a bowl on his head and cut the bits outside of it.

"Hey, I'm guessing you guys are our housemates," said crew cut, "I'm Aster, and you are?" he said, holding his hand out to hiccup.

Hookfang quickly looked around for ways to embarrass the dude who was hitting on his best friend's crush.

Luckily he didn't have to, it seemed that there was another who could do that just fine.

The blonde dude with the girl's hair butted aside his friend, if you could call them that.

"Way too cool for you," he replied for hiccup, "Thorston, Tuffnut Thorston, and may I say you are one _fi-ine_ looking la_**dy**_," he said leaning on the counter.

"Um, okay," she said, a little confused.

Thankfully she was saved as more people walked down, unfortunately two of the three were Snotlout and her friend, on the bright side, the third was toothless!

"Hey hiccup! Hey Hookfang!" he greeted.

"Hey Tooth!" they replied.

Tuffnut and Aster did a double take, the girl of their dreams name was HICCUP!? Then glared, how did _he_ know her name before _them!?_ Then glared again because of the happy note she'd said his name in.

"So, dinner," reminded Hookfang.

"Right, okay, well, who wants to cook?" asked Hiccup, "I volunteer myself," she said.

Toothless seized the opportunity, "I'll help," he offered.

Hookfang, knowing this wouldn't end well offered to help too.

"Okay, well, that's probably enough for kitchen duty, two more to set the table and three more to do the dishes, how does that sound?" she asked.

The others all nodded and set to work preparing the table. This was going to be one fun night…..

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**hey guys, its me Abby. I'm sorry that its been so long, but schools really putting us through the test. Literally. I cant wait till the August holidays so I can type a lot. I have a REALLY important question and refuse to update until I get at LEAST five answers. Last night I was wondering about the story and hoping that SOMEONE would help me decide on whether or not to have Belch as a female. Why? Because then all pairings will have people from the franchise. I was also wondering, and I'm kinda against this one since there are some I don't agree with it on, but should I do the dragons dating their human? I'm kinda against it for Astrid, Snotlout, Hookfang and Stormfly, but I could try. Remember, no more till I get five responses….**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo;p**


	5. Chapter 5

**Belch is a boy. That's all Imma say.**

By the time they had started dinner preparations, four more peoplehad joined them.

The first was a blonde haired, teal eyed, girl, with a French braid that reached her mid-back in a white jacket and teal skirt.

The next was a caramel haired girl with yellow eyes, and short hair.

And finally, there were two, identical twins with short, green hair containing auburn speckles, and yellow eyes.

Their names were Stormfly, Meatlug and Barf and Belch and were soon helping out with dinner. Stormfly and Meatlug struck up a conversation with hiccup and soon found out that they all got along quite well (ironic much?). soon they were laughing and chatting like old friends. They'd all come from different parts of the Country. Hiccup from North Carolina, Meatlug and Stormfly from South Carolina, Toothless and Hookfang from Boston, Snotlout and Ruffnut and Tuffnut and Aster and Fishlegs from New York and Barf and Belch from California.

"So, hiccup," said Meatlug, having swallowed a piece of chicken, "What's Minnesota like?"

"Cold," said Hiccup, "But there're a lot of things to do there, though most people prefer hockey, there's also track, baseball, lacrosse, etc and lots of forest space too."

"Sounds nice," said Stormfly.

"It is," said Hiccup, "so, what's Columbia (state capital of South Carolina) like?" asked Hiccup.

"Oh, it's nice," said Meatlug, "there's lots of forest space too, and quite a few sports, and it's quite cold, a lot like you describe North Carolina, actually."

(BTW, if I got these wrong and you're from there, please don't be too mad, my internet is currently down so I'm just guessing and going by what they say on BTR, k?)

"So," said Stormfly, glancing at Hookfang who was next to toothless, who was on hiccup's right as opposed to Meatlug who was on Hiccup's left as opposed to Hiccup who was sitting at the south end of the table as opposed to- (you know what, I'll put the seats in curly brackets at the end of the para, which you _may_ skip, k?) "What's Boston like?" (again, don't hate me if you're from there, my internet is down so I'm going by what was on TSLOZAC, k?)

"Well," said Hookfang, "It's nice, sun, trees, parks, quite cold in winter though, big on sports, mainly things like basketball and baseball though, not too much about hockey."

Hiccup and Stormfly (because both of their love interests are from a place where there is no hockey, which is one of their favorite sports _and_ because Meatlug is too shy) did a double-take.

"WHAT!?" they both exclaimed.

Toothless and Hookfang shrunk a little (Toothless 'cause he's in love with hiccup and is now _officially_ Stormfly's friend [he has no idea Hookfang's crushing on Stormfly yet] and Hookfang 'cause Hiccup's his friend and best friend/baby bro figure's crush and because Stormfly's his crush).

"Sorry?" they managed.

Hiccup and Stormfly sighed, "it's okay."

Meatlug was staring at them, her eyes as wide as saucers, like the original crew _would've_ been had they not been too caught up in themselves, "Am I the only one who finds it weird that those two are _already_ speaking in sync, and they've only known each other about half and hour?"

Hiccup and Stormfly smiled, this would be the start of a beautiful friendship, while Hookfang and toothless nodded morosely, as if they were saying goodbye to a friend, toothless even going as far as to wipe a fake tear from his eye.

{Ok, Imagine a table that had a north and south part with five seats on each side and starting North going left it is: Aster, Tuffnut, Ruffnut Snotlout, Hookfang, Toothless, Hiccup, Meatlug, Stormfly, Barf (currently empty), Belch (currently empty), Fishlegs.

Barf and Belch, who'd left a little earlier to receive the information that the school-board had told each house to send a representative(s) to collect, came in sopping wet.

"Hey guys!" greeted Barf, his wet hair shaggy and as big a birds nest covering his eyes, causing hiccup to realize that his hair was in fact more auburn-brown with green speckles than the other way around which was probably the only thing that was different between him and his brother, in his black t-shirt with a green alien logo on it, grey shorts, white- at least they used to be before the mud appeared- socks and yellow jacket. (Oh I am _so_ doing a sketch of him)

one thing hiccup noticed was that he was shaking, apparently his (older, but the others don't know yet) brother noticed too.

"So, we'll tell you the news, but first give us a few minutes, k?" and Belch grabbed his brother, dragging him up the stairs. (Awww, so sweet, if this story was different I would _so_ pair them together. Don't give me that look! You _know_ you would too!)

They returned a few minutes later, each wearing a new, warm pair of clothes, though, as expected, they were still shivering.

"You guys want me to make you some hot chocolate?" asked hiccup, worrying over them like a mother-hero.

"Yes please," said Barf, turning the puppy eyes on her, making her heart melt and toothless glare, though it was silent, and unnoticed therefore ineffective.

Hiccup got up to go make the twins some hot cocoa, coming back only minutes later with two mugs of piping hot hot chocolate.

By the time she got back, however, it seemed that Meatlug and Stormfly had mother-henned the two as well. They were sitting wrapped tightly in covers with pillows for their heads and backs and behinds and feet.

She placed the steaming mugs of hot chocolate in front of the two boys.

"Now," she said, "What'd they say?"

He handed her a yellow parcel. A thick, thick, yellow parcel.

She opened it out and took out a white envelope with a red seal with the words, 'rules and regulations,' on it.

1\. There shall be no vandalism, anything that you destroy you shall pay for.

2\. First years are not permitted to enter the woods without a teacher or older student present.

3\. Although there is no school uniform students are expected to be clad from _at least_ from mid-thigh to shoulders and _Dress decently_.

Silence.

"That's it?" asked Snotlout.

"Apparently," said Hiccup.

"Is there anything else in there?" asked Toothless.

"No, hey," Hookfang deadpanned, "This thing is like eight inches thick because it's _completely _empty."

Toothless blushed while _some_ (the movies dragons and hiccup _and_ Fishlegs) tried to hide their laughter, and others (everyone else) were blatantly obvious about it.

Toothless pouted, but hiccup sent him a smile and he cheered right up.

"Ok," said Hiccup, grabbing the next letter, "Let's see, ah, important dates, damn, there're so many of them, I think it's best if we hang it up in our rooms, considering there's a copy for each of us," she said, handing out the copies, "but the first one is tomorrow, freshmen orientation."

And like that they went through the various copies finding chores lists, class schedules, school maps, and a book about the school.

Pretty soon they were all exhausted and parted to their rooms for the night

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Ok, so I know this is overdue, but in my defense my mother has been trying to waste and abuse my holiday, so, yeah. Currently I'm on my way to this place called Kasane. And you know how we're getting there? BY CAR! (And for those of you who are wondering, yes, this **_**was**__**my**_** idea, I figured it would be the only chance I got to type) From Durbs to Kasane by car! In total, that's about nineteen hours of driving, not including rest stops and crossing the boarder. We left at 6:00 am yesterday, stayed at the Phakalane Hotel and Resort- damn they've got good chicken noodle stir-fry- and left at 6:30 am today, on the 5****th**** of September. Anywho….**

**-httyd4eva**


	6. Chapter 6

The young superheroes to be rose in the morning and headed down to breakfast following their chores lists for the month.

Cooking: Hiccup, Toothless and (unfortunately [at least that's what Hookfang said]) Aster.

Cleaning:

A= the five floors (the students were expected to clean _their own_ rooms): [lol, the face!] Stormfly, Meatlug and Hookfang.

B= the guest toilets (The students were also expected to clean their own toilets, but there were still the matter of the four guest ones): [haha, the face! Again!] Barf and Belch

Washing up: Ruffnut and Snotlout.

Setting the tables: Tuffnut and Fishlegs.

Soon they finished breakfast and headed down to the school. Tomorrow the older students would be coming and so freshmen orientation was today. They were to meet Principal Joanne Hardley, who was _Shira Yu Kira_, back before she retired to become a high school teacher.

"Welcome, students," said a blonde woman with a bob cut.

She had sparkling green eyes and wore a pistachio green skirt suit with a crème blouse and cream heels and a triple layer pearl necklace. She was slightly wrinkled, if hiccup had to guess how old she was, she'd probably guess about fifty-two.

"I am Principle Hardley," she continued, "and this is," two banners fell down, "The Super Academy for Super Heroes."

The banners were half-gold half-white, the two colors split halfway down the banner, the letters were in glitter, white glitter for the ones on the gold side, and gold glitter for the ones on the white side, evenly spaced spelling: The Super Hero Academy for Super Heroes along with the school emblem- a pair of white angel wings with the sun at their intersection- at the top. They hung from golden poles.

"At this academy you shall not only learn how to use and control your powers," she said, extending her arm, "but also to use them wisely."

She summoned a book to her.

"Now," she continued, "How many of you know what the super state is?" she asked.

A few hands raised.

"Yes, ms, uh," she snapped her finger at the book and the correct page appeared, "haddock."

"The super state is the state into which superheroes unlock their full potential. They transform into their hero and their powers strengthen," she said.

"Correct," she said, "Ever wonder _why_ heroes costumes look the way they look? It's because those are the costumes that they inherit with their state. Now, I'm sure you all know that once you reach that state, which, believe me _is_ quite hard, we even have some fifth years who cant do it, you are expected to yell out your super name, but don't worry, it comes naturally, part of your transformation. But do not worry, all it takes to achieve it is a _push_ and you have until your sixth year to gain it _or else_ you will not graduate."

Frantic murmurs spread across the room. The majority of them had never even _heard_ of this 'super state' thing, let alone achieved it!

"Well then," she said, "now that that's over, just a reminder before you begin orientation, next to our school is a, um, _different_ school, for Super Villains. Now, while I can not _ban_ you from going there, I strongly advise that you stay away from them. As you all know a Super Villains aim is to destroy a Super Hero and cause trouble for them. Also the woods are banned from first years because they are dangerous, you may only go in them with a teacher. Now, separate into your houses and you'll see your house number on a board held by a third year student pair outside. good luck."

And with that she vanished.

The twelve students left and went to find their number, 25.

They found it with a girl and a boy.

The girl had platinum blonde hair and crystal blue eyes which carried a faraway look, as though she was only physically there.

The boy had brown hair and green eyes that carried a mischievous look and a charming smile.

"Hello there," he said, "my name is Sam, this here is Selene. We're on the welcome committee and are here to show you around school. Come along now," he said.

The tour started with the library and the IT lab. They went to the pool next, followed by the classrooms; the language department, the math department and so on…. They took them to the common room for five.

"All right," said Sam, "So, there are five houses in this place with one house per year. As you are in 25 you are in five since for you 21 would be first, 22 second and so one. This is your, well, _our_ house since Selene and I are in 15."

"Wait," said Hiccup, "What about next years fives?"

"Well, since the sixth years will be gone they'll inherit houses 26-30," explained Selene.

"Oh," said hiccup, a little astounded that Selene could speak and was paying attention due to that faraway look she'd had.

Selene smiled, "You house is your family. We look after one another and advise each other. It's rare for a member of a house to bully another, we do quite the opposite actually."

Sam turned to aster, "I'm sensing you need advice."

"Um," said Aster, "Principle Hardley was talking today about the Super State, I was wondering what age most heroes get it in."

Selene and Sam laughed,

"Not to worry, it depends on the Super hero, most students achieve it in their third year, when they're fourteen, it's rare, but not unheard of for someone to achieve it in their second year. But never in the history of super heroes as someone _ever_ achieved it in their first year, so you needn't worry about that yet, you're only twelve and the youngest to ever get it was fourteen, okay?" said Sam.

Aster nodded.

"Now that we're done here I'd suggest you kids go to lunch and explore the campus, don't forget that tomorrow the others arrive," continued Sam.

The others nodded and dispersed.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**ta da! OMG can't wait for the next chapter. Stay tuned.**

**-httyd4eva **

**peace out yo;P**


	7. Chapter 7

**Omg omg omg! How dare I blow this off for the sequel (which I'm on the fifth chapter of)! Stupid stupid stupid! Anywho, onto the chapter!**

Today was their first day of school.

Hiccup looked down at her schedule: (Soz this is long, but you can skip!)

_Monday:_

_7:00-8:00, Assembly; Au1_

_8:00-9:00, Forgery; Professor S. Appledon; Forge 1- 24_

_9:00-10:00, History; Professor J. Kindersly; H2- 22_

_10:00-10:30, Break_

_10:30-11:30, Powers; Professor J.R. Shrooney; P3- 21_

_11:30-12:30, Maths; Professor J. Dorlingston; M1- all others in advanced_

_12:30-13:30, Lunch_

_13:30-14:30, P.E.; Coach T.R. Daimon; Field 1- 23_

_14:30-15:30, French; Madame A. Blanche; F3- all others in advanced_

_15:30-16:00, Break_

_16:00-17:00, Weaponry; Professor J. T. Kartos; Gym 3- 24_

_17:00-18:00, English; Professor I.E. Degrew, E2- all others in advanced_

_Tuesday:_

_8:00-9:00, Art; Mrs. R. Raphael, Ar 1- 21_

_9:00-10:00, Cookery; Mrs. L. Vernon, K1- 24_

_10:00-10:30, Break_

_10:30-11:30, Sleuthery; Professor R.S. Stein, S2- 21_

_11:30-12:30, English; Professor I.E. Degrew, E4- all others in advanced_

_12:30-13:30, Lunch_

_13:30-14:30, Maths; Professor J. Dorlingston, M1- all others in advanced_

_14:30-15:30, Science; Professor M.R. Rupenstein, S3- 22_

_15:30-16:00, Break_

_16:00-17:00, French; Madame A. Blanche; F1- all others in advanced_

_17:00-18:00, Music; Mrs. E. Baker, Au1- 21_

_Wednesday:_

_8:00-9:00, Powers; Professor J.R. Shrooney; P2- 24_

_9:00-10:00, History; Professor J. Kindersly; H2- 23_

_10:00-10:30, Break_

_10:30-11:30, Forgery; Professor S. Appledon; Forge 2- 21_

_11:30-12:30, Maths; Professor J. Dorlingston; M4- all others in advanced_

_12:30-13:30, Lunch_

_13:30-14:30, Cookery; Mrs. L. Vernon, K2- 22_

_14:30-15:30, ICT; Mr. M. Jacobs; I2- 23_

_15:30-16:00, Break_

_16:00-17:00, Weaponry; Professor J. T. Kartos; Gym 1- 21_

_17:00-18:00, English; Professor I.E. Degrew, E1- all others in advanced_

_20:00-21:00, Astronomy; Professor A. Guist, T2- 24_

_Thursday:_

_8:00-9:00, Maths; Professor J. Dorlingston; M3- all others in advanced_

_9:00-10:00, English; Professor I.E. Degrew; E1- all others in advanced_

_10:00-10:30, Break_

_10:30-11:30, Science; Professor M.R. Rupenstein, S2- 24_

_11:30-12:30, French; Madame A. Blanche; F3- all others in advanced_

_12:30-13:30, Lunch_

_13:30-14:30, Drama; Professor D. Dean, D2- 21_

_14:30-15:30, Drama; Professor D. Dean, D2- 21_

_15:30-16:00, Break_

_16:00-17:00, ICT; Mr. M. Jacobs, I1- 24_

_17:00-18:00, Music; Mrs. E. Baker, Au 2- 23_

_Friday:_

_7:00-8:00, Assembly; Au1_

_8:00-9:00, History; Professor J. Kindersly; H2- 22_

_9:00-10:00, History; Professor J. Kindersly; H2- 22_

_10:00-10:30, Break_

_10:30-11:30, Powers; Professor J.R. Shrooney; P3- 21_

_11:30-12:30, French; Madame A. Blanche; F2- all others in advanced_

she smiled fondly as she recalled toothless- who'd nearly had a heart attack of the numbers of hours of school-'s reaction.

She had the same English and Maths classes as Toothless, Hookfang and Stormfly, all four taking advanced classes.

The same, _just_ English, class as Fishlegs.

And the same, _just_ Maths, class as Aster.

The same _French_ classes as Meatlug and Stormfly, who were _also_ taking advanced French like her.

And everything else was with the rest of her house, to be combined with another house at the activities.

.

She headed over to her first lesson, after Assembly which was just a _long_, boring speech about the new teachers and clubs,: Forgery.

She arrived there a bit early. They were supposed to have forgery with 24, but there were only six students in there. And three were from _her_ house.

She stepped in. One of the two boys, the brunette with the brown eyes, smiled at her and opened a seat for her.

"Hey there!" he greeted.

One of the three from 25 (you _know_ who this is), Toothless, growled at him, Hookfang had to restrain him from doing anything _too_ bad.

Toothless concentrated in his mind, and suddenly the brunettes hindquarters were on fire. Literally.

Hiccup gasped as the boy screamed and bolted up. He started doing a funky jig. Hiccup blew a sheet of ice at him.

He turned to the ravenette by him, a handsome boy with dark brown eyes.

"Vinz!" he said.

The ravenette, who was still laughing, held up his hands, "Hey, I did _nothing_."

"_Sure_, 'cause you _definitely_ didn't want to embarrass me in front of a pretty girl," he said sarcastically.

Hiccup blushed.

The ravenette- Vinz- shrugged, "Well yeah, that _is_ something I would do, but you're forgetting that I'm sitting right next to you, whereas that shot _clearly_ came from _behind_," he cracked up at his own sorry excuse of a joke.

The brunette sighed, turning to Hiccup, "Ignore him, will you. My name's Callum, I don't believe I quite caught yours?" he extended a hand.

"Hiccup," she smiled, shaking it.

Toothless's eyes were red with rage/jealousy. But just when he thought she was going to take the seat next to the boy, she turned and walked towards their table and sat by Stormfly.

"_So_," Stormfly looked at hiccup suggestively, "Who was the guy?"

She blushed, "Oh, no one," she shrugged.

"He seems kinda cute," Stormfly noted, bluntly.

Hiccup blushed.

Now it was _Hookfang_ who only saw red.

"But his friend was _way_ cuter," acknowledged Hiccup.

And then, Vinz was screaming about the fire on his… heinie…

But, as he did that, Toothless felt a surge of hope/triumph. So she was into ravenettes… and Italians. This would be easy for him, even if he was only _half_ Italian…

Soon the rest of the class came.

The next to sit at their table were Barf, Belch and Meatlug.

On the table opposite them sat Aster, Fishlegs, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, and, _of course_, Snotlout.

Then, in walked their teacher for the course, Mr. Appledon.

He was a tall, brown haired man who appeared to be in his mid thirties, with big, strong muscles.

"G'mornin class," he greeted in a thick British accent, leaving little room to imagine where he was from.

"Good morning Mr. Appledon," they chorused.

"Now, I shall be your forgery teacher, have any of you any experience in a forge?"

Hiccup raised her hand.

Some people shot her looks of disbelief, she was too scrawny to have _ever_ been in a forge.

"Ah," Mr. Appledon looked at her a bit skeptically, "Ms. …?"

"Haddock," she replied, coolly.

"Ah, sorry," he smiled, bashfully, "I'm not very good with names. Anyways, Ms. Haddock, would you mind showing us the proper way to dress for forgery?" he asked.

She nodded and headed to the front of the class.

She put on the apron, gloves a size too big, goggles that covered her entire eye area, including the parts that were hidden by skin and put on a pair of heavy-leather boots.

He smiled, "Excellent," he said.

A girl from the other house scoffed and turned to her friend, "Yeah right, like she's _ever_ been in a forge. She probably just took what was on the table."

Playing discrete, especially as they were all supposed to be new to their powers, Hiccup concentrated on the girl's stool and mentally thrust it back with a small movement of her hand.

It had the desired affect with the girl falling backwards.

"Ms. Mathews, please," said Mr. Appledon, unimpressed, "No swinging on stools, or chairs or _anything_ for the matter, I'd hate to be the one stuck with the medical paperwork."

Blushing furiously and stammering apologies, the girl rectified the stool and re-sat on it while the class laughed.

Hiccup smiled, maybe this year _would_ go well for her…

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Done! SOZ IT TOOK SO LONG FOR ME TO UPDATE, I'LL TRY AGAIN THIS WEEK! BAI!**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo;P**


End file.
